Phospholipases and galactolipases are known as enzymes with hydrolytic activity towards ester bonds in polar lipids such as phospholipids and galactolipids. WO 00/32758 discloses lipolytic enzyme variants having phospholipase and galactolipase activity and their use in baking. WO 98/26057 discloses a lipase/phospholipase from Fusarium oxysporum and its use in baking. WO 01/83770 describes variants of a fungal lipase.